


Something to That

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another holiday gift, an Aveline/Donnic (very) short story.  An injured Aveline is attended to by her husband in the barracks, and he worries for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to That

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a world created and owned by Bioware but this original fiction was written by me.

There had been so many of the thugs, dropping from the tops of buildings, coming at them from all sides, specters that formed from the shrouded mists of the night sky.  Waves of them attacked and for a moment, he worried that they might be overwhelmed.  But then Donnic remembered, a light pierced through his panic as he did, Aveline was with him tonight.

They hadn’t escaped completely unharmed though it could have been much worse.  She’d felt something distinctly unpleasant on her back when she moved her shield arm.  Aveline deduced that she must have taken a hit that missed the intended target, perhaps with the butt of a sword.  Whatever had caused her injury, it left her aching in her armor on the way back barracks when their shift was over.  There weren’t enough health potions to go around and Aveline hadn’t been carrying any.  Times like these were when she missed Hawke and her pack stuffed with many items including health potions and injury kits.

  
In her office, with the heavy wooden door firmly shut and locked, Donnic helped her out of her armor, checking the giant discolored bruise that extended from her left shoulder blade to the middle of her back.  He whistled through his teeth at the sight of it, amazed that she’d managed to heft her shield throughout the night after sustaining it.  The bruise was marring the perfect skin he loved, dotted with freckles and corded with muscle.  Aveline put a shirt on over it, but then headed out to find a salve or something that would ease the pain.  She gently rejected Donnic’s offer to retrieve something for her, and went out on her own, she hated to just sit and wait, being uncomfortable.

While she was gone, Donnic made tea.  He always made tea when he felt troubled, a habit he’d picked up from his mother.  He had been injured, pretty badly by the Coterie years ago and though they hadn’t been together at the time, Aveline once whispered to him in the dark, admitting how much she’d worried about him after that.  The worry was with him too, he worried for his Aveline.  She was every inch the warrior goddess, but also his love, who worked a dangerous job and was far too good at getting herself into tight spots for him to be comfortable.  Donnic sighed, letting the tea steep in the scalding water.  If Aveline was a washerwoman or seamstress, he wouldn’t be in love with her.

Aveline came back into her office, greeted by the familiar scent of rich, dark tea.  Donnic must be troubled by their encounter tonight.  She walked over to where he was waiting, two mugs in front of him wafting steam up to the ceiling.

“Thank you, Guardsmen.”  Aveline said to him as she took a mug in hand and sipped it, the contents too hot to drink down.

“We’re off duty now.”  Donnic reminded her, frowning slightly as he did.

‘Then, thank you, my darling husband.”  Aveline amended.  “I’m fine Donnic, really.  You shouldn’t worry so much.”

“I do worry, but I trust your judgement more.  If you say you’re fine, then you are.”

“Well, I will be after you help me put this on the bruise.  I couldn’t reach it myself.”  She smiled at him.  It was a joke, just a small one, she hadn’t really tried to put it on herself, and he picked up on it, smiling back at her.  On her desk she placed a small jar down, and filled with a salve they used constantly in the barracks, so much that no one owned a jar, they were all communal.

“You know I’d help you with anything, especially if it involves you taking your clothes off again.”  Donnic replied, earning a short hoot of laughter from Aveline. 

She sat down and drew the linen shirt over her head with his assistance.  Donnic took out a dollop of the mixture, a lumpy herbal remedy that he’d used plenty of times before and worked it in his palms, warming it before he pressed his hands to her back.  He massaged it carefully into her bruise and the skin around it, trying not to cause her further pain as he did.

“Anything, Aveline, you know that.  I’d do anything for you.”  He repeated in a voice much quieter than before.  Between them the air had changed and it felt private, nearly cozy, as he helped her take care of the injury.

“We aren’t talking about bruises anymore, are we?”  She asked.

“No.”

“Then that anything goes both ways.  But you know that, as do I.”

“There’s something to saying it.”  Donnic admitted.

“And something to hearing it.”  Aveline conceded, letting a smile cross her face.  “I love you, I truly do.”  Donnic smiled back at her as he put the lid on the jar.  There was something to hearing that too.


End file.
